This invention concerns an electric charger for a mobile telephone usable in a house and in a car, and having an integral appearance.
A known conventional electric telephone for a mobile telephone usable in a house and in a car as shown in FIG. 1 includes a transformer 10 usable in a house, and a car charge plug 11 only usable in a car. The transformer 10 has a cord 100 connected with a socket 101 at one end, and the car charge plug 11 has a cord 110 connected with a terminal plug 111.
When the conventional charger is to be used indoors, the terminal plug 111 of the car charge plug 11 is connected with a charge socket of a mobile telephone and the car charge plug 11 is connected with the plug 101 of the transformer 10. Then the transformer 10 is inserted in an electric socket in a wall of a house.
However, the structure of the conventional charger is rather complicated, having two cord wires 100, 110, and the socket 101.